This is a request for partial funding of a Gordon Research Conference in the subject area of Genomics and Bioinformatics. Genomics and Bioinformatics is at the forefront of biomedical research, with the genome projects and their related technologies accelerating discoveries in almost every area of the biological sciences. This conference aims to bring together leading researchers from the major sub-disciplines of genome science. It also serves to expose talented young investigators to cutting-edge research in this field. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]